


if not Q' then what?

by TanTales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, bokuakaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/TanTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuaka Week 3 - Day 3 - Confessions</p><p>It was for the team's sake, he repeated himself.<br/>It was perfectly rational.<br/>If his teammates insisted on disagreeing, it was their loss. Also, it would be nice if they stopped referring to his deep care for the team as ‘cockblocking’. The term was rude, but when he tried to get them to stop they only started using it more and louder. Why did he cared about the team again? Oh right, he needed them to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if not Q' then what?

There was a logical reason behind it all, he reminded himself as he shook his head to Bokuto, from behind the petite girl that was confessing. Bokuto knew that too, as he slowly explained her that volleyball was his number one priority and wouldn’t be able to take care of her properly. There was a good reason, a perfectly logical one.

Akaashi also had a perfectly logical reason for why he made sure that Bokuto never got a girlfriend. They needed to win at nationals, so his captain couldn’t afford to waste his time with a relationship. Also, they needed him to pass his classes, or he would be stopped from taking part in club activities. Moreover, Bokuto still believed the ‘cute girl in raw three thinks you are cool’ lies that they kept feeding him before matches. And if he got a girlfriend it wouldn’t have the same effect.

It was perfectly rational.

If his teammates insisted on disagreeing, it was their loss. Also, it would be nice if they stopped referring to his deep care for the team as ‘cockblocking’. The term was rude, but when he tried to get them to stop they only started using it more and louder. Why did he cared about the team again? Oh right, he needed them to win.

Sometimes he wished those films about dogs playing baseball were true, and he could replace his team with well trained dogs. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his team, but sometimes he felt like he had been upgraded to Mum Friend™ of the year. Thankfully most of the regulars knew how to take care of themselves, but the second years were a complete different deal. Which was the main reason why he tried to run away from them during break. No, it was not because, as they liked to say, he was going to ‘spend his free time with BAE’.

They were studying together in Bokuto’s room when he noticed it. It had the stereotypical baby pink envelope that Akaashi had now been conditioned to loath. On the front, in large and clear handwriting, it showed that it was addressed to ‘Bokuto-senpai’. Probably a first year, because a large amount of people on his and Bokuto’s year had already given up. Mainly because one of their close friends had already been rejected, and it would be kinda awkward to confess.

The letter was already open, and Akaashi managed to see that the girl had asked Bokuto to see her behind school (the third most popular confessing spot, according to Akaashi’s excel sheet where he wrote down all of Bokuto’s confessions. If he had one, which of course he didn’t. _For real_ ). The part about when he was going to go deal with that was occluded by one of the books lying on the table, so he tried to discreetly move it in order to get a better view.

Once again, it was all perfectly logic, he couldn’t get a confession get in the way of practice. And Bokuto was too nice to ask the girl to change the time. Honestly, he should make a timetable of appropriate times at which it was okay to summon their captain.

Or maybe that was a bit too much.

He still went for a pen and put it down on his to-do-list. One never knows when the confession rate is going to pick up and might start to seriously affect their practice. Because yes, it was all in the name of _volleyball_.

“Are you looking at that letter? Yeah, a first year gave it to me! She looked so small! Why are first years so tiny? Is it because they don’t eat properly? Should we start feeding our first years more? Onaga is already quite tall, but maybe we should feed him. He might turn into a two meter giant! Imagine what would – ”

“Bokuto-san, you are not making sense again.”

“Oh sorry! But yeah, tiny girl asked me to see her during lunch break. She wrote that she had something important to say.”

Akaashi nodded. At least they would be no interference with their practice. Or at least, with normal practice. They tended to use their lunch break to either do some extra practice or to make some strategy planning. But it was okay, it could be worse.

“I promised Sato that I would help him study for our English exam. If he does not pass he might not be able to come to afternoon practices. So I am not able to be there with you.”

“Oh, don’t worry! You’ll always be my number one. No, wait, owlways be my number one.” Bokuto laughed at his own joke, which did not surprised Akaashi the least. It was one of his faults, actually, number 48 to be more precise. He always laughs at things he finds funny, regardless of who made the joke or whether it is appropriate to laugh at that moment.

Akaashi thought of replying, but he bit his lips shutting himself off. “Just do your homework, please.”

…

“Akaashi! You are finally here, man. Where have you left your boyfriend? He is not following you like a lost duck for once.”

“We are not dating.”

All the third years of the team laughed. Well, all of those that were reunited in Sarukui’s classroom. His classmates were already used to it. “The fact that you know who I am talking about is enough evidence that at least one of you should get your act together and deal with your obvious pining like a man.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, curious about how you ‘deal with pining like a man’ but also a bit surprised that all of his teammates were okay with that. They all nodded, as if the only problem was that they weren’t currently dating, rather than all the negative comments he could think of.

“Hey, Akaashi, I just saw your boy going to the roof and I was wondering where you were.” Konoha said while dropping his lunch box on the tables they had joined together. Akaashi would have corrected him on the ‘not my boy’ thing, but now he wondered if they meant it in a romantic way, rather than the typical Mum Friend Extraordinaire™.

“Isn’t the roof like the number one spot to confess?”

Akaashi shook his head. So wrong. So, so wrong. “It is the fourth most popular spot for a confession. It is, however, the second most popular for a fight.”

“So there is a higher probability that someone is trying to beat up our captain than confessing?” asked one of the first years that liked to hang out with them. He had a point.

“Should I go see if he is okay?”

All the third years nodded, despite some of them not having the nice-intentions smiles they usually had around Bokuto’s issues. Those were ‘we want something and everyone but you knows what it is’ kind of smiles. He just rolled his eyes at them.

The roof was in use, as always. Too many anime tropes took place there for it to be empty. There were two girls having a shouting match, a Pokemon card tournament was taking place and there was some sort of auction going on. And, of course, two confessions simultaneously taking place.

Akaashi had no idea who were the two people on the first confession, but he remembered seeing the guy with baseball gear once. The girl was in his year, but he was unable to pinpoint her exact class. They were, however, not his priority.

Finding Bokuto was easy, as his hair had the ability of differentiating him from everyone else. Akaashi was pretty sure that he dyed it after being mistaken with the ‘buff guy in judo club’ three times on the same week. Later on, when Akaashi met said guy, he thought it was Bokuto at first. Now both of them had dyed their hair, with Bokuto’s being the most ridiculous hair job out of the two.

There was something unusual on the confession scene he was watching. And it was not only that Bokuto looked quite happy with the confession. But the confessee was not just some random girl that had not tried yet, like the girl from a few days before. No, it was a guy from Akaashi’s class. He was pretty sure that he was in drama club.

He had never really liked the guy.

“Bokuto-san! We were looking for you.” His captain looked at him and smiled, widely. He opened his arms and for once Akaashi did not hesitate and accepted the embrace. He looked at the guy, who had now taken a step back.

“Oh sorry, I had no idea.” He said throwing them an apologetic smile. “I will take my leave now. Sorry about all the trouble.”

Once the boy had left, Bokuto was a bit confused. “What happened?”

“Nothing really. You know that you should not have a relationship.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You need your time. Between practice and studying you would not have much time.”

“Also sleeping! Don’t forget that sleeping is important!”

Akaashi nodded. That was a discussion they had a lot, with Bokuto asking him to sleep more and him not wanting to put his grades in danger by not studying enough.

“I will try my best, but I do not promise anything.”

“Oh come on! I need my vice to be in top form, and it’s impossible if you are not well rested. Also, don’t worry so much about the confessions, I know that the team comes first.”

Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, but there was a drop of resignation mixed in his voice. “If you wanted to get in a relationship you can, it is just that you would need to find someone who shares a large part of your schedule with you.”

He didn’t thought about mentioning that that left the club managers and people in his own grade as the only options as the rest of the time –

“But I spend most of my time with you! And you don’t like me, so there is nothing I can do about that.” He said sulking.

Akaashi stopped. Or more like his world stopped for him.

He looked for some piece of paper on his pockets, and found some old receipt on the left pocket of his blazer. Finding a pen was easier, as he tended to carry one always with him in order to write down observations and new items on his to-do-list.

He quickly wrote down something, using Bokuto’s back as a table. He was used to being used as one, but still found a bit ticklish how the pen pushed him a little bit. When Akaashi was done, he folded the receipt and gave it to Bokuto, who was incredibly confused at the whole ordeal.

“What is this?”

“My confession letter. I apologise for not writing it in pink paper, but I do not tend to carry with me.”

The large smile and bone crushing hug were a good enough of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a day late (upsie!) but here it is. Come shout with me @hq-tantales on tumblr!


End file.
